megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X1 Script
Script from the game Mega Man X. Scene 1: Prologue (The following text appears as Dr. Cain boots up his computer and reads Dr. Light's specifications for his creation, Mega Man X.) NOM ENGINEER WORK SYSTEM Model CPS-9204 Copyright © 2105, 2109, 2114 NOM Corporation All Rights Reserved real mem = 8192 TB avail mem = 32768 TB primary data cache : 512 KB primary inst. cache : 768 KB secondary cache : 32768 KB login: Dr. Cain code: ****** >device -dvl -a reading "M.X.S." reading "BD-E" reading "WARNING" MEGAMAN X SPECIFICATION "Head" is equipped with: Broad-range Eye Camera Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition system Voice Generation System made by HAYATOM Inc. "Chest" is equipped with: Accumulative Energy Generator Micro-fusion Fuel Tank Central Joint-controlling System "Arms" are equipped with: X-Buster (Mega Buster MK17) Energy Amplifier Variable Weapons System "Legs" are equipped with: Gyroscopic Stabilization System Emergency Acceleration System (Optional) Interior Skeleton: Reactive Armor Skeleton which reduces damage by 93%. Body Skin: Lightweight "Titanium-X" alloy. WARNING: "X" IS THE FIRST OF A NEW GENERATION OF ROBOTS WHICH CONTAIN AN INNOVATIVE NEW FEATURE - THE ABILITY TO THINK, FEEL, AND MAKE THEIR OWN DECISIONS. HOWEVER, THIS ABILITY COULD BE VERY DANGEROUS. IF "X" WERE TO BREAK THE FIRST RULE OF ROBOTICS, "A ROBOT MUST NEVER HARM A HUMAN BEING", THE RESULTS WOULD BE DISASTROUS AND I FEAR THAT NO FORCE ON EARTH COULD STOP HIM. APPROXIMATELY 30 YEARS WILL BE REQUIRED BEFORE WE CAN SAFELY CONFIRM HIS RELIABILITY. UNFORTUNATELY, I WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THAT DAY, NOR DO I HAVE ANYONE TO CARRY ON MY WORK. THEREFORE, I HAVE DECIDED TO SEAL HIM IN THIS CAPSULE WHICH WILL TEST HIS INTERNAL SYSTEMS UNTIL HIS RELIABILITY HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB THE CAPSULE UNTIL THAT TIME. "X" POSSESSES GREAT RISKS AS WELL AS GREAT POSSIBILITIES. I CAN ONLY HOPE FOR THE BEST. SEPTEMBER 18, 20XX T. LIGHT Scene 2: Central Highway (X teleports to the start of the Central Highway and fights through some of Sigma's Mavericks. At the end of the area, Vile jumps out of a large ship in a Ride Armor and battles X. X is unable to gain any advantage, and is defeated.) Vile: You worthless piece of scrap metal, did you think you could defeat me?! (A Buster is heard charging up, and suddenly an energy shot appears from off the screen, destroying one of the arms of Vile's Ride Armor. Zero dashes into view, firing his Buster again but narrowly missing Vile as he escapes.) X: I guess I'm not powerful enough to defeat him... Zero: X, you shouldn't expect to defeat him; he is designed to be a war machine. Remember, you have not reached full power yet. If you use all the abilities you were designed with, you should become stronger...you may even become as powerful as I am. I'll scout ahead and collect as much information on Sigma's fortress as I can. I'll meet up with you when you get there. See you later! X, I know you can do it! (Zero and X both teleport out.) Scene 3: The Light Capsules (As X fights through Chill Penguin's stage, he comes across a strange capsule. A hologram of Dr. Light appears as he approaches.) Dr. Light: So you've come...X, I gave you the ability to choose your own path in life, and I hoped the world would allow you to choose a peaceful one. But now it seems that you are destined to fight. Because I thought the world might need a new champion, I have hidden capsules like this one. If you find and use them you will be able to increase your powers beyond anything the world has ever known. Good luck, X! (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Leg Upgrade.) (X fights through Storm Eagle's stage, and finds another capsule. The same hologram appears.) Dr. Light: This capsule contains an enhancement for your helmet which will allow you to break up some ceilings with a headbutt. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Head Upgrade.) (X fights through Flame Mammoth's stage, and finds another capsule. The same hologram appears.) Dr. Light: This capsule contains a part which will increase the abilities of your X-Buster. You can use it to fire all types of weapons. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Arm Upgrade.) (X fights through Sting Chameleon's stage, and finds another capsule. The same hologram appears.) Dr. Light: This capsule contains a new type of body armor. It will reduce damage to your systems by 50 percent. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Body Upgrade.) (If X completes special requirements while fighting through Armored Armadillo's stage, he will find another capsule.) Dr. Light: X, I give you a special present. Now enter the capsule, please! (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Hadoken upgrade.) Scene 4: The Eight Mavericks (X fights and defeats all eight of Sigma's Mavericks, and receives all armor and weapon upgrades which greatly increase his powers.) Scene 5: Splitting Up (X and Zero meet in front of Sigma's fortress.) Zero: Finally, we've found Sigma's fortress! Let's go in and put an end to his war against the humans! (They both enter the fortress.) Zero: Let's split up. I'll go in first and then you can slip in while I keep the main defense force busy! (Zero dashes ahead.) Scene 6: Zero's Sacrifice (On a higher stage of Sigma's fortress, X and Zero meet up again. Vile suddenly drops from the ceiling.) Zero: Stay back, X! I'll take him on! (Vile flees, and Zero dashes after him. X follows and hears several scuffling noises. X goes through the next door to see Zero in an electric cage with Vile in another Ride Armor.) Vile: X, do what I say or he's history! Zero: Don't listen to him, X! Go ahead and blast him!! Vile: Dream on, Zero! X knows he can't defeat me! My armored carrier is more than a match for his ancient weapons! (X battles Vile again, but is defeated despite using all of his powerups. Vile laughs and tosses X to the side, trapping him in an energy field. Zero suddenly breaks out of the cage and grabs onto Vile's Ride Armor.) Zero: Maybe...but I'm not through yet! (Zero charges up to the point of self-destruction and the Ride Armor starts to explode. There is a huge flash of light that throws Zero to the other side of the room. When the light fades away, the Ride Armor is destroyed, but Vile is unscathed.) Vile: What a worthless gesture! I can't be defeated so easily! So X, it's just you and me now! (X absorbs the power of the energy field he had been trapped in, and gets to his feet.) Vile: What the...? Where did that energy come from?! It really doesn't matter how much energy you absorb, X, you are still far too weak! Prepare to be terminated! (X battles Vile again and defeats him. Vile explodes and X dashes across the room to Zero's side.) If X received the Arm Upgrade Zero: X, I've taken too much damage...Auto repair systems can't handle it...my power is fading fast....Your power is greater than I thought. Maybe you can destroy Sigma.... (Zero goes limp and he dies. X gets to his feet and continues on.) If X did not receive the Arm Upgrade Zero: You are more powerful than before, but Sigma is much more than he appears to be. You're going to need an edge. Take my arm cannon and your power should increase. Good luck, X! (Zero goes limp and he dies. X gets to his feet and continues on.) Scene 7: Showdown with Sigma (X fights through the rest of the fortress and finds Sigma in a tower with a large wolf Mechaniloid. Sigma: Welcome! I see you managed to get here by yourself. Very impressive! I could destroy you, but I would not rob my pet of that pleasure. He knows how to deal with betrayers. Should you live, I will be waiting for you. Don't disappoint me, X! (Sigma orders Velguarder to destroy X, but X defeats it. Velguarder explodes as Sigma reappears.) Sigma: Excellent job, X! I can see why Zero counted on you. You are almost as good of a Hunter as I was. But, the time of your destruction has arrived! You will regret ever having defied me!! (Sigma throws his cloak off and draws his saber. X defeats him, and Sigma appears to explode. After the light fades, Sigma's head is levitated into a giant wolf-like machine similar to Velguarder. X eventually defeats this form as well.) Sigma: No! It's not possible!! I'm a Reploid! I can't be destroyed by you! Why, X?! Why have you done this to us? Without the humans, my Reploid brothers could have ushered in a new age.... (Final Sigma explodes just as X teleports out of the room.) Scene 8: Epilogue (X stands on a cliff by the sea, watching Sigma's fortress explode and crumble into the sea.) Narrator: The war has ended for now and peace has been restored. But those who sacrificed themselves for the victory will never return. Exhausted, X gazes at the destruction he helped cause and wonders why he chose to fight. Was there another way? Standing on the cliff, the answers seem to escape him. He only knows that he'll fight the Mavericks again before he finds his answer. How long will he keep on fighting? How long will his pain last? Maybe only the X-Buster on his hand knows for sure... Scene 9: Sigma's Return (After the game credits, Sigma appears on a computer screen.) Sigma: You have won a temporary victory, X! What you destroyed was only a temporary body - my spirit remains intact. In time I will find other bodies strong enough to do my bidding and I will return. I shall see you soon, X. Very soon... End of Script References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts